


If you bring the water I'll bring the matches

by Kiradragon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiradragon/pseuds/Kiradragon
Summary: In which Carmilla is 2 cool 4 school and Laura is HAWT…*ahem* Camilla and Laura are Elementals hiding in plain sight in an otherwise human world. What happens when a girl born from the ice meets the roaring flames of her polar opposite?





	1. Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first work...From a friends writing prompt where romantic encounters brought upon the destruction of the world around them. that's not necessarily going to be the outcome of this fic but still
> 
> I had no clue what to put for a title for I used lyrics from the song "Fires" by Band of Skulls  
> Enjoy!

Existence had always been a mystery. For what purpose do we exist? She only remembered opening her eyes one day and she existed. One day she wasn’t and then another she was. She was born under sheets of black ice encased around her like a tomb...ironic really. Her birth had involved her waking up in that icy prison and summoning every ounce of her strength, willing every last bit of energy she could muster, drawing power from the raw cold and pushing it outwards, feeling, more than hearing the loud crack as the ice gave way around her and split. She kicked up forcefully as frigid water filled in the cracks and opened her eyes, finally being able to see something other than inky blackness. 

 

Everything was light. 

 

It shone through the cracks of the clear ice, chasing the blackness away, instead giving way to greens and blues and white and the brightness of it stung her uninitiated eyes but she could not look away. The rushing water filled every crack and crevice forcing her up and up and the light got brighter and brighter until her eyes could take no more of it and she forced them closed, shielding them with her arms. The water finally forced her up out of the ice, into the sky, before unceremoniously dumping her onto the ground, retreating as quickly as it came.

 

The residents of earth were not too happy with her emergence from the ice, and the large cracks left in her wake did not go unnoticed. She learned later that the ripple effect had caused various earthquakes and tsunamis worldwide. Within a few days A team of people showed up donned in heavy protective gear, thick coats, goggles and a plethora of beeping machines. Their appearance put her off, so she followed her instincts and stayed hidden until she could leave without them noticing.

 

While wandering the icy expanses some days later, she came across a village. Some of the villagers were welcoming enough, thinking she was a lost explorer of sorts, but most cast her weary, curious glances that let her know that she was less than welcomed there. They communicated using an unfamiliar tongue and she couldn’t understand them except for the gestures they made to clue her in on what they were saying.

 

After being under scrutiny from most of the older people in the village, She was approached by a tall, built, platinum blonde man with soft, warm brown eyes who was followed closely by a shorter brunette woman. He gave her a reassuring smile before turning to address the crowd of people that had formed around her since her arrival. One of the older men huffed and seemed to disagree with what he was saying and they argued back and forth for a bit before she noticed the brunette eying her curiously.

 

She met the young woman's eyes as she pulled a thick wool blanket from off her shoulder and wrapped it around her shoulders. The crowd around her fell to a hush and she looked around, eyes finally falling on the man from earlier. She met his steady gaze until he finally turned back to the man he was arguing with. 

 

He spoke again. His voice was firm holding a finality in it and authority seemed to roll off him in waves as he finally turned away and walked back towards the two women, the crowd starting to slowly disperse around them. He wrapped his arm lovingly around the shorter woman and tucked her into his side as they regarded the newcomer and gestured for her to follow them. 

 

She instinctively pulled the blanket around her as she followed them feeling the eyes of the other people still boring into her skin as she walked through the village wondering just exactly  _ what  _ she was getting herself into. 

 

//

 

Taking one step inside the couple’s quaint little cottage, the flame in the hearth was immediately snuffed out and the man quickly ran over to tend to it while the woman showed her to a room and got her some clothes before leaving her to get dressed.

 

After getting dressed in thick wooly clothes which was uncomfortably warm, she emerged from the room and into the living area where the couple had gotten the fire going once more. The doors and windows were now shut and the light of the fire cast eerie elongated shadows against the far wall of everything in its path. Slowly opening the door she allowed herself to take in the cottage. It was small and cosy and seemed to suit the couple well. There were 2 separate rooms off from the living area where the hearth was and there were 2 chairs right next to the fire, which was now growing steadily under the administrations of the man tending to it. 

 

The couple didn’t seem to notice when she exited her room, because they were now standing closely to each other and holding their hands above the fire absorbing its heat, which was growing far too warm for her liking. She looked down at her hands noting her translucent skin which was vaguely blue underneath and looked back at the couple who were now smiling at each other with a rosey pink glow in their cheeks. It became all too apparent then that they weren’t the same at all.

 

//

 

Later on when the three of them were eating a warm broth with small cubes of meat and potatoes conjured up by the lady of the house, the couple sitting directly in front of the fire and she sitting the furthest away from it that she could, The man cleared his throat to get her attention. Looking up to the now nervous couple, she eyed them wearily as he looked to his wife as if unsure. Finally he put his bowl down on the table next to him and turning his attention towards the frigid girl, gently rested his open palm against his chest “Kurt” he said

 

At her confused glance, he re-emphasised jabbing his index finger into his chest and speaking again “Kurt”

 

She cleared her throat before speaking, repeating the same words back to him “Kurt” he smiled and nodded eagerly looking at his wife who was regarding them with slight amusement in her eyes. She made the same gesture "Anna"

 

She nodded noncommittally and looked down at the bowl in her hands before feeling the stares of the couple across from her. Meeting their expectant gaze, she hesitantly gestured to herself and spoke, her voice low and uncertain

“Carmilla”

  
  



	2. Subtle Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at summaries, please don't make me write one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going up later than I intended. Life happened and I couldn't find the time to work on this as much as i liked.

It was a solid 3 weeks before Carmilla felt comfortable enough to emerge from the little cottage she had begun to call “home” Kurt was nice enough about it, and she stayed inside spending most of her time with Anna helping out with little tasks around the house. More importantly she was slowly learning their language. Anna still could never stay around her too long before she started visibly shivering though, and so Carmilla kept to her own devices whenever she wasn’t needed.

 

Despite Carmilla’s hesitance, she was admittedly warming up (for lack of a better word) to the couple, But she knew she couldn’t stay holed up in one place for too long. Gradually, and with much coaxing on his part, She started going for walks with Kurt on mornings. She still received wary glances from the general population and she never attempted to speak to anyone (she was still at risk of sounding like a stammering fool as she kept forgetting a few words) and on the few (very few) times Kurt was approached by someone she just stood off to the side a respectable distance away until they were done talking.

 

On this particular day, it was warmer than the others. And on her early morning walk with Kurt they ran into a group of children chasing each other around with wooden sticks and pretending they were swords. Kurt was in deep conversation with what she assumed was one of the parents when she noticed in the middle of the frenzy of tiny bodies and raised sticks was a little girl clutching a stuffed bear to her chest. A little boy slightly older than her ran past her knocking her bear to the floor. 

 

She walked towards the little girl, who had tears running down her chin now, crouched down to her level and picked up the bear dusting it off and offering it to the stunned girl. 

 

The girl looked at her with surprise. She had stopped crying now and gave Carmilla a watery smile as she took the bear from her hands. A stray tear streaked down her face and Carmilla moved to catch it it in her palm quickly closing her fingers around it. She looked at the little girl gesturing to her to be quiet and opened her fist  revealing a perfect frozen teardrop in her palm. 

 

There was a panicked shout as the girl's mother called out to her. She quickly snatched the teardrop out of Carmilla's hand, flinching when she came into contact with Carmilla's icy skin. “you're cold” she whispered just before mother ran over and snatched the girl away. 

 

Carmilla smiled sadly “I know”

 

//

 

The next morning, when Carmilla went for her walk with Kurt, he nudged her to get her attention and nodded towards the little girl who was sitting on an overturned box along with a very nervous looking little boy. The same group of children were all playing a short distance away from them. She gave Kurt a wry smile and shoved her hands in her pocket as she walked towards them. 

 

Noticing Carmilla approaching, the little girl quickly got up and ran over wrapping her arms around tightly around Carmilla's legs. Carmilla laughed out a greeting at the little girl and looked over at Kurt who was standing a distance away, but she could still make out the amusement on his face and the shake of his shoulders as he laughed. The loud shouting of the children seemed to stop as they all paused their game to gawk, curiosity getting the best of them. 

 

When heat from the girls skin started to seep through her clothes to her skin, Carmilla gently pushed her back knowing that it would leave a bruise on the girl if she was exposed to prolonged contact. Carmilla knelt down to her height and watched as the girl rummaged in her pocket finally pulling out the tiny frozen teardrop from yesterday. Carmilla stared in amazement taking the drop between her fingers. It hadn’t melted. 

 

“What’s your name?” The girl asked “Mine is Rivka”

 

Carmilla smiled and pressed the teardrop back into her palm “I’m Carmilla“

 

Rivka grinned at her and ran back over to the little boy, grabbing his hand and pulling him over towards Carmilla.

 

“And who is this little guy?” Carmilla asked as the boy squirmed nervously

 

“This is Pavle” Rivka spoke up “he knocked my bear down yesterday” Carmilla cast the boy a mock glare and he visibly paled “but he said he's sorry now!” she continued. 

 

“Oh did he?” Carmilla turned her attention back to the boy who nodded sheepishly, then looked back at his friends watching him before taking a breath and squaring his shoulders. 

 

He took a step towards Carmilla and spoke as if he rehearsed it and in his most “grown up boy” voice possible said: “I am sorry for knocking her toy down and I won't ever do it again” 

 

Carmilla fought the upturn of her lips and gave him the most serious look she could muster “Do you promise?”

 

The boy nodded eagerly “never ever for a million years!” 

 

Carmilla made a show of thinking about it for a moment, Scratching her chin. “okay, Pavle, but you have to look out for her okay?” She paused as the boy nodded again “And don’t be mean to anyone else” she playfully ruffled his hair and stood up turning to go when she felt a small tug at her shirt 

 

She looked down at Rivka and Pavle’s pouting faces “You’re leaving?” they asked

 

“Yeah I have to go help my friend Kurt” Carmilla sighed making a show of looking equally displeased with the thought of having to leave  “But...I will be back here tomorrow” 

 

They seemed to accept that answer and as she turned to go back to Kurt, who was smiling softly at her “Finally befriending the locals I see?” he chuckled.

 

She shrugged pausing to think about her reply. “The younger ones don’t act like i’m different”

 

//

  
  


It was only a few days after that, when the sickness started. Humans who lived in a cold climate such as the antarctic tend to value what little heat they could produce and every time Carmilla entered a room or got too close, that heat was immediately chased away by the bitter cold emanating from her. And as she now knew, thanks to Rivka, her special brand of cold did not easily fade away like the ice and snow that surrounded them.

 

It began slowly, at first. What seemed to be the common cold had started spreading around the village. Pavle’s grandmother was the first to get sick. The old lady with hardly any teeth in her mouth had always invited Carmilla to stay for lunch after a long morning of keeping the kids occupied and out of trouble. 

Then the cough started. Deep booming coughs that shook her entire body to the point where Carmilla swore she could hear her bones rattling under her skin. Her skin grew deathly pale and Carmilla could count the blood vessels in her arms.

 

Having grown fond of the old woman, Carmilla made sure to bring her breakfast each morning (courtesy of Anna of course) and kept her company after lunch when Pavle was taking a nap and both his parents were at work. She kept the house neat and tidy like the old lady always did and she sometimes even stayed to make her evening tea before she left to make the trek back to Anna and Kurt’s house.

 

When she died, a rumor spread around the village that claimed her body was blue and frozen to the sheets that she laid on when she passed.

 

Anna thought that was a load of bullshit

 

“Old people get sick sometimes Carmilla,” Anna had reassured her “We can’t help the outcome” 

 

The constant glares from the townsfolk had resumed. Carmilla never left the house. She went back to hiding, except this time, she avoided Anna and Kurt as well. She couldn’t face them when the possibility hung in the air that she was the cause of all this. And with an old lady, no less. Someone made of wisdom and stories as old as time itself. Someone who had a history of predecessors before her and an entire legacy to follow.

 

She couldn’t stand to see Pavle after she died. The boy probably blamed her like everyone else did, anyway.

  
She wouldn’t have blamed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you can find me [here?](https://twitter.com/Kirathenytmare)


End file.
